


Rites of Passage

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Rites of Passage, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Collage of Jim and young Jim.  (I couldn't decide between the color or black and white so I put both.)Sentinel BingoPrompt: Rites of Passage





	Rites of Passage

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/ritesofpassage_edited-2_zpsb8govutu.png.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/ritesofpassage_zpsxptyjoez.png.html)


End file.
